This application requests continued funding, at a level of eight training positions, for a postdoctoral training program in arteriosclerosis which began in 1978 and was last renewed on July 1, 1998. The goal of this program is to train basic and clinical investigators with broadly based knowledge in the major fields related to arteriosclerosis research. Atherosclerotic cardiovascular disease has a major impact on the health of the American population, making this training program very relevant. This training program functions within a broad framework of research dealing with various aspects of atherosclerotic cardiovascular disease: A strength of the program is the many collaborative interactions that exist between faculty, and collaborative research programs for trainees has always been stressed. A group of senior scientists will act as mentors both to postdoctoral trainees working in their laboratories as well as to other trainees in the laboratories of more junior faculty members. On the whole, the senior faculty have worked together at Columbia for more than 10 years. They interact through research efforts such as the SCOR in Molecular Medicine and Vascular Biology, and educational programs such as the Institute of Human Nutrition. Dr. Henry Ginsberg, PI and Director of the training program has been actively engaged as a mentor of young basic and clinical scientists for many years. The proposed training plan focuses on a strong didactic program that enhances the outstanding laboratory experience the trainees will receive. Mentoring is also a focus of the program. New faculty have been added to bring new strengths to the program in molecular biology and genetics. All of the faculty utilize molecular biologic and cell biologic methods, including the development and study of transgenic and targeted knockout mice, to address basic and clinical questions. The program will continue to recruit a mix of Ph.D. and M.D. trainees. Regardless of the research focus, all trainees will enroll in didactic programs to strengthen their knowledge in biostatistics and clinical trials; those conducting basic research will take coursework in molecular pharmacology. Trainees will work in laboratories with a mix of M.D. and Ph.D. faculty, other M.D. and Ph.D. postdoctoral scientists, and graduate students. A pro-active program to enhance recruitment of scientists from underrepresented ethnic groups is proposed.